Summoning the Deanmon
by WevyrDove
Summary: Castiel is sick of being bullied at school. He finds a book of magic and summons a demon. What he gets is Dean, who is nothing like what he expected. Destiel one-shot.


Castiel drew the shades on his windows. It was late afternoon and there was still plenty of light outside. But for what he was about to do, Castiel needed dark. He locked the door to his bedroom as a precaution, although his parents wouldn't be home for hours. Castiel crouched on the floor and started drawing a pentagram in the middle with a piece of chalk. Then he carefully placed candles at the points of the star within the circle. He pulled out a lighter and moved the flame to each wick, watching it catch the tips. He sat back cross-legged after all the candles were lit, and grabbed the book sitting behind his head on the bed. It was titled: _The Booke of Darke Magic._

Castiel had picked it up at the used book store. It was a sorry looking tome, with its binding cracked and creased, the pages yellowed and the corners rounded. The gilding of the letters on the cover was worn off. Castiel licked his thumb and flipped through the pages until he reached the page with the header: _Summoning and Binding a Daemon_. The book had caught his eye earlier when he had been browsing the shelves, sitting incongruously between a couple of cookbooks. When Castiel picked up the book and opened it, it had fallen open to the section on demons. Castiel had skimmed the pages with interest and noted the summoning spell, although he was skeptical of the existence of the supernatural.

Lately, things at school had been rough. Castiel was a geeky kid; skinny with a mop of unruly dark brown hair and thick glasses. Everyone seemed to use him for target practice, both verbal or physical. He had moved to town in the middle of his freshman year. So far he hadn't made any friends, and it was looking like things wouldn't change. During lunch, Castiel tended to bring a book with him and hide somewhere in the school. He found a little nook under the stairwell in the science building and ate most of his lunches there, away from the other kids. On the weekends he spent a lot of time reading as well. If he ventured out, it was to the library or to a bookstore.

His preference was the used book store, Bookmarked, in the town center. Most people from his school didn't go there, instead hanging out at the local Barnes and Noble. Castiel loved the quiet and subdued atmosphere of Bookmarked. The owner never minded if he spent hours reading in one of the beat up chairs that sat in the corners of the store. Earlier at school, on the same day he had found_ The Booke of Darke Magick_, Castiel had been shoved to the ground, discovered a piece of chewed gum in his hair, and narrowly escaped a wedgie. He was sick of the constant barrage of abuse. He had tried ignoring the bullies, reporting it to teachers, and trying to avoid being seen. Nothing seemed to help. When the book came into his hands with instructions on demon summoning, Castiel felt inspired. He was certain it wouldn't work, but he had nothing to lose, and he felt desperate for a way to stop the bullying.

Now that he was sitting in front of the illuminated pentagram, Castiel felt silly. Still, he scanned the page in front of him. The ritual called for an incantation. By the flicker of candlelight, Castiel read the text out loud:

"_Ad construgendum, ad ligandum eos, pariter et solvendum, et ad, congregantum eos,coram me."_

The words were awkward on his tongue, and Castiel wasn't sure he had pronounced them correctly. Nothing was happening. Castiel sighed and was about to blow out the candles when a breeze blew in the room, even though the window was closed. The candles flared at the sudden influx of air. A plume of jet black smoke manifested in the bounds of the chalk pentagram, and then coalesced into a human form.

"You called?" the demon rasped. Castiel started. He jumped up from the floor and stepped back. He was shocked that the spell had worked, and even more shocked at the appearance of the demon. He had been imagining red skin and horns and a tail, maybe even wings. Instead a man with short sandy brown hair that was spiked up a bit in front, wearing jeans and a flannel shirt, was standing in front of him. The only indication of any demon type qualities was the complete blackness of his eyes.

"Um...um...are y-you a demon?" Castiel stuttered. He held his hands in front of him, as if they would offer any protection if this "demon" wanted to get at him. Even without any powers, this guy was taller and stronger than he was.

"Sure kid. What else would I be? You used the spell right? Ad construgendum...blah blah blah..." The demon looked bored, and smirked at Castiel. Castiel noticed he had freckles. A demon with freckles?

"Um, ok. Yeah. I used the spell. I just didn't think you guys existed." Castiel said uncertainly. He dropped his hands to his sides. Aside from being a bit freaked out that this adult male was in the confines of his room, he also was fascinated at the blackness in his eyes and the way the smoke had appeared and solidified into a person, or rather a demon.

"Well. We do exist. So, anyways, I was in the middle of a pretty intense torture session down there. So where's the fire?" the demon asked impatiently, tapping his work boots on the floor.

Castiel gulped. "I need some help with- bullies." He shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Gotcha. Some douchebags giving you a hard time at school? You want me to drag them down to hell?" The demon grinned, showing perfect white teeth.

"Um..maybe not that drastic. Maybe just scare them a bit?" Castiel suggested.

"That's no fun." the demon frowned. "I suppose I could help you out. Seems a pity though. We're always looking for fresh souls." Again that smile.

"I don't want them to die, I just want them to leave me alone." Castiel said firmly.

"Huh. Yeah. You act like you're all good, but why are you summoning a demon then?" the demon smirked again. "What's your name, kid?"

"C-Castiel." Castiel stuttered again. The demon was looking straight at him, and the eyes were really freaking Castiel out.

"I'm Dean." the creature offered. He flicked his eyes and suddenly they were a deep green. "This more comfortable for you?"

Castiel felt his mouth go dry. Now the demon just looked like a guy standing in the middle of the star he had drawn. A really hot guy.

Dean laughed with amusement. "Enjoying the view?" He asked, gesturing to his body. "I have that effect on dudes and chicks." He added smugly.

Castiel coughed and looked away. "Yeah so. Dean the Demon. You gonna help me?"

"Depends. You gonna help me?" Dean repeated. "This doesn't come for free, kid."

"What would it cost to beat up all the people who ever picked on me at school?" Castiel asked nervously.

"Hmm. I gotta think on it. You know what? There's one thing I've missed so much down in the hell hole." Dean grinned. "Pie! I kick some ass, you bring me a dozen pies. All different flavors, and a couple of cans of whipped cream."

Castiel had been waiting with bated breath for the horrible price he would have to pay for some peace at school. He was startled by Dean's request, and almost laughed with the absurdity of it all. "Deal." Castiel nodded. "We have this great bakery down the street. Should be no problem."

"No problem eh?" Dean nodded in mimicry of Castiel. "Actually, I think you do have one."

Castiel looked confused. Dean flicked his eyes back to pitch black. He smiled wickedly and took a step outside the bounds of the pentagram. He took another step toward Castiel who was backing up.

"You missed a spot." Dean said quietly, motioning to the pentagram. Castiel looked and saw that the edge of the circle had been smudged. It must had happened after Dean had appeared, when Castiel had gotten startled and stood up in a hurry.

"Shit." Castiel said. Dean smiled widely. He moved even closer to Castiel. Castiel backed up until the back of his legs hit the edge of his bed. "Wh-what do you want with me?"

"Pie isn't the only thing I've missed earthside." Dean winked. He looked Castiel up and down.

Castiel trembled. "Please don't hurt me." He whined.

"Oh, I ain't gonna hurt you." Dean soothed. "Much." He laughed.

Castiel felt the bed behind him and pushed up onto it, continuing to back away from Dean. "Leave me alone."

Dean clambered onto the bed, forcing Castiel to back up against the wall at the head of his bed. "If you just relax, it'll be so much better for you." Castiel had his eyes shut now. He hugged himself with his arms. He waited for Dean to attack him.

"Hey," Dean said gently. Castiel cracked one eye open. Dean was sitting on his knees, looking at him with green eyes. It was too weird; now instead of a demon, it felt like Castiel just had a very handsome man sitting in his bed. A very, very handsome man. Castiel opened both eyes and let down his guard a bit, his arms loosening but still crossed.

"Despite being a demon, I'm not a complete douchebag." Dean murmured. "I do like to kill, and I do like to fuck." Castiel cringed. Dean put up a placating hand.

"But, I like it even better if the other person enjoys it too." His eyes went black. "Sorry about that." Dean muttered, flicking his eyes back to green. "It's just the thoughts that I'm having kinda bring on the demon stare."

Castiel swallowed hard, realizing Dean must be thinking things about him. Dean smiled and his eyes crinkled around the edges. Castiel relaxed a little. Were all demons this gorgeous?

"So, you a virgin?" Dean asked casually. Castiel blushed furiously. Dean grinned wickedly. "Even better. I'll get to test that myth about taking a virgin to increase my powers." Dean edged closer to Castiel, who tried not to tremble in his presence.

"I can tell you like me." Dean said softly. "You want this." He drew the back of his hand gently over Castiel's cheek and then palmed it. "You're so lonely." Castiel leaned into Dean's hand. He didn't deny Dean's words.

"I'm gonna make you feel good, baby." Dean purred. "Forget all those dicks at school. And if you're extra good for me, I'm going to kick their asses as a bonus." He nuzzled Castiel's neck.

Castiel was bewildered. He was completely inexperienced, unless you counted some fumbling around with a friend in the basement, back before his parents had moved them to this town. And now he was going to do it with a demon? He closed his eyes. The feel of Dean licking and sucking at his neck was making him hard.

"You taste good." Dean praised. "So pure and innocent, like an angel." Dean sat back and looked at Castiel, his eyes black again. He gently removed Castiel's glasses. Castiel blinked at him.

"Beautiful baby blues." Dean admired. "Never see any blue down in hell. Just red, black, gray. Gets tedious after awhile." Dean went back to Castiel's neck, sucking hard. Castiel groaned.

"You like that, baby?" Dean spoke against his neck. "I'm going to mark you all up so you never forget that Dean was here." Castiel knew there would be a set of hickeys lining his neck tomorrow morning. Lucky it was cold enough no one would question it if he wore a scarf all day. Dean shifted even closer to Castiel, insinuating himself between his legs and pressing him back against the pillows and the wall. As he continued to nip at Castiel, he put his hands on Castiel's thighs. Then Dean moved from Castiel's neck to his mouth, catching Castiel's bottom lip with his teeth. He bit down enough to draw blood and a yelp from Castiel. Then he plunged his tongue into Castiel's mouth while it was open and pressed their lips hard against each other. Castiel was moaned under Dean's mouth. Dean moved his hands up to Castiel's sides, stroking gently. He licked at Castiel's ear, tugging on the lobe. Castiel cringed, worried that Dean would bite him again. Dean's laugh was low and rough in his ear.

"I'm going to make you mine, Castiel." Dean went to the other side of Castiel's neck, that was still pale and unmarked. He started sucking hard and putting another line of bruises on Castiel. Dean shifted so he was straddling Castiel's leg and moved one hand to cup Castiel's erection. Castiel gasped and panted at the contact, and whimpered at the feel of Dean's hard length against his thigh. Dean stroked Castiel, making him whine with need. Castiel felt like he would come in his pants if Dean didn't stop. His breathing quickened, and Dean stopped.

"Doesn't take much, does it?" Dean purred in his ear. "I'm not letting you come that easily though. You gotta work for it, Castiel." The eyes flicked to black again. Castiel cowered under Dean's gaze; at the same time he felt his cock twitch when Dean looked at him. Dean grabbed Castiel bodily and flipped them over so Castiel was lying on top of him. Their cocks dragged along each other through the layers of fabric, causing them both to groan.

"I think we need to lose the clothes." Dean grinned, his eyes still black. He snapped his fingers and suddenly both of them were naked. "Handy bit of demon magic." Now they were skin to skin, and Castiel was very aware of the muscular body underneath him. He rolled his hips against Dean's, who groaned and pushed back in response. Castiel let himself palm the muscles on Dean's chest, pausing to caress the nipples. Dean sucked in a breath.

"Been too long for me. I can't wait much longer, baby." Dean growled. He grabbed at Castiel and flipped their bodies again so now Dean was on top. He gripped Castiel's legs at the thighs and pushed them apart.

"Give me that pillow." Dean commanded. Castiel didn't think to disobey under that dark gaze, but reached up and handed the pillow to Dean. Dean lifted Castiel's hips and slipped the pillow under. He sat up and raked his obsidian gaze over Castiel's body. Castiel took his turn looking Dean over as well, marveling at the hardness of the demon's body and admiring Dean's thick cock.

"You're a pretty boy, aren't you Castiel." Dean purred. He put his fingers against Castiel's mouth, who instinctively opened and started sucking. Dean removed his hand, and then reached down to Castiel's opening. Castiel took a breath, bracing himself. Dean stroked Castiel's thigh softly with his dry hand, and then pushed a finger in. Castiel gasped at the sensation. Dean grinned and pushed in further, and then added another finger, making Castiel suck in a breath.

"Sorry Castiel, I really can't wait. You should be glad I'm prepping you at all." Dean murmured, adding yet another finger, and spreading them to ease Castiel open. Castiel felt discomfort but was too turned on to care. Dean licked his lips, watching Castiel's face as he curled his fingers upward. Castiel whined and lifted his hips at Dean's touch; he wanted Dean to fuck him now.

"Then do it." Castiel said. Dean looked at him in surprise, the black eyes turning green. He smiled broadly, and removed his hand. He slicked his cock with his own saliva, and then pressed the head against Castiel's hole.

"Eager to give it up to me, huh?" Dean teased. His eyes were black again. Castiel pushed his ass against the head of Dean's cock, feeling reckless. Dean laughed. "Little slut. I'm going to fuck you so hard."

Castiel shuddered with need and desire. "Please." he whimpered.

Dean grabbed Castiel's legs at the ankles, and pushed up so Castiel's knees were on his chest. He slowly edged his length in, making Castiel sob. He kept pushing until he was fully seated, his eyes staring into Castiel's the whole time. Castiel took a deep breath, his walls clenching around Dean. He felt full and stretched and complete. Dean groaned with pleasure and began to move in Castiel, thrusting in and out. Castiel whimpered, licking his lips as he watched the demon moving above him. Dean leaned down to kiss him gently, surprising Castiel with his tenderness.

"Oh Castiel. I've needed this for so long. And I'm so glad that you were the one who called me." Dean said thickly. He began to move in and out again. Castiel felt the pressure building inside himself as Dean continued. Dean reached down and grabbed Castiel's cock in one hand, causing him to moan loudly. Dean stroked up and down the shaft, running his thumb over Castiel's wet slit. He increased the pace of his thrusts, while matching the strokes to the same pace. Castiel was close to breaking.

"Come for me, baby." Dean urged. At the sound of Dean's voice, Castiel was coming hard, screaming with pleasure and spurting over his own stomach and the demon's hand. Dean started pounding even faster into Castiel as he finished coming, the slap of skin against skin loud in the room.

"I'm going to fill you up, baby. Oh my fuck-" Dean shouted as he slammed into Castiel, his hips stuttering as he came hard into him. His movements slowed as he came down from his peak. Dean let himself lie on top of Castiel, the sticky cum between their stomachs. He pressed a kiss to Castiel's chin. Castiel felt Dean soften and slip out of him. He was dazed and worn out, still not quite believing what had happened.

Dean rolled off of Castiel and pulled him close. Castiel snuggled into the crook of Dean's arm. Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's hair, and murmured, "I think that'll do for payment."

Castiel felt himself drowsing as Dean held him, and fell asleep. When he woke, Dean was gone. The room was dark and the candles extinguished. He turned on the light on his nightstand. At some point, Dean had cleaned him up and dressed him. Castiel guessed it was demon magic again, since he hadn't woken up. Castiel got up and looked in the mirror, noting that his neck was unblemished. He felt disappointed that there was no evidence Dean had been there. Even the soreness that should have lingered wasn't there. Castiel began to wonder if he had hallucinated the whole thing. He looked back in the mirror and pulled at the neck of his T-shirt. Just under the edge was a purple bruise. Castiel sighed with relief and smiled to himself. It was a secret that he had now, that no one could take away.

…

The next day at school, Castiel noted that many of his usual tormenters were absent. The few that had made it to school were bruised up, and some even sported casts and carried crutches. No one made eye contact with him, and Castiel knew that Dean had fulfilled his promise. He wondered where the demon was now, realizing he had just unleashed him onto the unsuspecting world. Castiel couldn't bring himself to care. He only hoped that Dean would come find him again.

That day was the first day in a long time that no one had bothered Castiel. He felt cautious relief that the torture might be at an end. When he got home, Castiel threw his backpack in the kitchen and headed up to his bedroom.

"Hey baby. How was school?" Dean drawled. He lay on top of Castiel's bed, his arms behind his head. Castiel had never seen a more gorgeous sight.

"Thank you." Castiel grinned.

"Oh yes, you'll thank me." Dean nodded. "Come here."

Castiel crawled eagerly onto the bed, draping himself over Dean. He hugged the demon tight, and Dean let him, stroking Castiel's hair gently. When he picked up _Booke of Darke Magick_, he could not have imagined how much his life would change in a day.

Castiel had never been happier.


End file.
